


Romantic dinner

by beizanten



Series: Batman Wonderwoman series [1]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, romantic dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beizanten/pseuds/beizanten





	Romantic dinner

Romantic dinner  
beizanten

Diana flew to Wayne Manor’s garden as Bruce had asked her to. The sun was high and shined its bright, shimmering light on the small, private runway as she touched down."  
***

When Bruce met her on the runway his face became flushed and he helplessly broke into one of his rare smiles.  
***

His smile caused Diana's heart to race with a pounding force that made her head throb and swim with images of her beloved Adonis. His smile, alone, lit a fire in her heart and his natural confidence radiated like the Sun; its power stirred the centre of her soul.  
***  
Diana glowed with beauty and sensuality. The gown she wore was watered silk, catching the light as she moved, yet as dully smooth as a pewter. You could not look at it and not want to touch her. It clung to her - and as she was mother-naked underneath every movement she made let the rich fabric shout, Look! Look! Look!’ She really was really, really lovely. Her dark hair had been blow-dried into glossy waves and looked so soft it made Bruce wanted to melt.

 

Diana was so perfect, and he still didn't understand what he had done to deserve her. Nothing had ever made him happier.  
***

Bruce gazed at his Aphrodite with such affection that Diana felt fluttery warmth in her gut and blushed slightly. Under the smouldering gaze of his eyes, she felt like a goddess.

In a suit Bruce looked sharp and stylish, the dark colour making his tanned skin and bright eyes light up even more. The crisp white shirt was buttoned up to his neck, starched collar close around his throat and secured with a thin black silk tie in a Windsor knot. He looked smart and strong and powerful, ever the businessman. The suit was tailored, accentuating slim waist and broad shoulders perfectly. Handsome was too common a word to describe Bruce as all other adjectives left her mind, and she realized that she was by far the luckiest woman ever to exist.  
***

Smirking softly, Bruce catwalked toward her like a runway model while staring into her eyes.

“So what do you think?” Bruce presented her with a bouquet of gorgeous, red roses.  
***

They were standing in a garden surrounded by olive trees and dotted with large, exotic shrubs with flowers of vivid pink and red, through which she could see the pool just a few meters away. The smell of blooming flowers flooded the spring air. Diana breathed in and out, feeling relaxed. The sun just starting to set added to the beautiful view. Never said Batman couldn’t be romantic. She glanced over at him, momentarily mesmerized by the sun casting him in such a glow… but it wasn’t the sun, really; it was Bruce.

The branches of the trees were festooned by a string of tiny white fairy lights and hung with jam jars, each containing a soft glowing candle. There were more candles in storm lanterns on the dining table Bruce had prepared for them.

“It is perfect.” she breathed; her eyes were light and dancing, crinkled up at the corners before accepting the flowers. She took a deep whiff of their scent and admired the roses as though they were porcelain.  
***

Bruce grinned as she played with the roses, a warm feeling blossoming in his chest. He really hadn't expected Diana to be so pleased with them, and made a mental note to bring her flowers from time to time.  
***

Diana leaned forward, hand curling in Bruce’s shirt, just gently, and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. Kissing Bruce still felt like a revelation, like the sun coming out, like life given form. She felt Bruce’s lips curl into a smile before kissing her back. His hand up to curve around the back of her head, pressed into her silken hair. She made a pleased humming noise and stepped in against him, and she felt his other arm curled around her waist.

They stayed like that for a while, just kissing and touching. Diana would be happy to stay like that much longer, but then her lover was pulling away, slowly, with brushes of their lips against each other, hot and wet, running his fingers through Diana’s hair, but pulling away all the same.  
***

Bruce smiled brightly, his lips red and kiss-swollen as he gestured toward the table “So….” he said, a little husky and thick. “Dinner?”

He saw her blink before she caught her breath and smiled back. “Sure thing.” she beamed as bright and warm as the sun making, Bruce's heart thud. Her arm squeezed around his shoulders a little.  
***

Lacing her hand with Bruce’s she felt the man’s rapid heartbeat from his palm. This made her grin, to know that she had such an effect on the man beside her; the very man she so adored and was growing to adore even more as day passed. They sashayed over to the table, her wrap dress parting to reveal a flash of long, tan leg with every stride.

The path to their table was lined by candles making everything seemed dreamy. On the table there were silk napkins and matching plates (two enormous plates of grilled lobster topped with garlic butter. Salad, a mountain of crispy matchstick-thin fries, a big plate of fruit and two bowls of linguini, a plate of shrimp campi, three deserts), and a bottle of cocktail sat in an ice bucket next to a vase of dusky pink roses. The roses filling the air with their sweet smell, like Turkish delight dipped in icing sugar. The special romantic dinner her sweetheart prepared just for her.

***  
Bruce hit the button play on the radio. Soft music began playing.

'Wise men say, only fools rush in'  
But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?  
If I can't help falling in love with you'

 

'Like a river flows, surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be'  
***

Bruce pulled her chair and held her hand as she sat. He kissed her palm and Diana felt her inside liquefying.

 

'Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
***

 

The music seemed to tug at Bruce heartstring. The lyrics of the song now seemed to hold a special message.

 

Bruce served exotic cocktails in sunset colours. The candles, string lights, and paper lanterns created a warm glow as the daylight faded. They ate while watching the beautiful sunset.

 

Bruce smiled when he heard Diana let out the most obscene moan he had ever heard. And of course, it goes straight to his dick.  
***

 

Diana had never in her long life tasted lobster like this or fries and linguini for that matter. And the cocktail was so rich.

 

Bruce cleared his plate methodically, but it looked as if he was trying to make a point to keep an eye on Diana's glass as he topped it at regular intervals. It was clear to see he was less generous with his own portions, as if to drink just enough to keep in the spirit of a celebratory meal. It appeared as if he didn't want to lower his inhibitions to the point of recklessness in case Batman was needed

 

They had finished the whole bottle of delicious cocktail before they even started on dessert, a simple brownie topped with vanilla ice cream, a chocolate cake and a buttery hot fudge sauce.  
***

 

Diana ate more than Bruce, which was normal, but ended up feeding her soulmate forkfuls of shrimp anyway when she teased him about not eating enough. He mumbled something about taking exactly the nutrient his body needed but his eyes were light and crinkling around the corner.

 

Diana ended up in his lap, straddling him as she fed him the last few bites of the meal, kissing him in between. Then she fed him a slice of the chocolate cake, which had Bruce closing his eyes and arching his head back in bliss.  
***

 

Bruce enjoyed the food, not to mention how happy Diana looked, the warmth and weight of her body over him, the heaviness of her arm around the back of his shoulders.

 

Feeding him chocolate cake turned into their lips against each other, when Bruce suggested that Diana should taste it, which turned into long, hot lingering kisses that left the two of them tangled up together, Diana pressed up against Bruce’s chest, one hand warm against his face, sliding into his hair.  
***

Diana would have been happy to go for it right there, though they’d probably have to move from the chair to Bruce’s bedroom if they weren’t going to break the poor thing. Bruce nuzzled his mouth into her neck, making tingles shoot through her with the soft scratch of his facial hair. He murmured “Dance with me.”

It took a moment for Diana to process that with her lust addled brain.  
***

“I have one more surprise for you, darling.” Bruce smiled.

Untangling from each other, Bruce stood and held out his hand for Diana. Bruce pulled her in close and swayed her to the slow music.  
***

Diana rested her chin on her Adonis's shoulder and let herself be led. Bruce began humming along with the music before softly singing to her. It touched her deeply. Breath caught in her throat, her heart beat savagely like a foreign drum.

She never thought she would ever hear him sing again. The first time was when she was curse into a pig and he was forced to do something he could never take back. Now he was singing to make her happy, his voice warm with love and affection. She wished this moment could last forever.

They danced for a long while, their eyes never leaving each other. Bruce broke the silence first. “Happy Birthday, sweetheart.”

"This had been the best birthday ever. I love you so much." Diana said softly.

Bruce's eyes lit up in that quiet way that only happened when he was really happy. He bent over and they kissed her, which lasted for a while.

“Should we get to bed?” Bruce turned his voice deeper, posher, silkier, like liquid sex dripping into Diana's ears, like an auditory orgasm, like the promise of untold sensuality and sinful pleasures. Only Bruce could make the words sound so bloody sexy. It should be illegal how Bruce Wayne utilized his charm.

She couldn’t agree faster.  
***

Being superheroes meant they might not see each other for days… maybe weeks, but they already knew the memory of this beautiful night would keep them company even during the darkest hour.


End file.
